<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Glow: The Great King Weeps by crystalwitch1545</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731083">Behind the Glow: The Great King Weeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwitch1545/pseuds/crystalwitch1545'>crystalwitch1545</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyu, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberbullying, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Timeskip, Timeskip Haikyuu, college au haikyuu, online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwitch1545/pseuds/crystalwitch1545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru Oikawa and the vast world of the internet. He begins to receive hate after trying to help someone. Rumors start leading to what seems to be madness.<br/>"Behind the glow, the great king weeps. A galaxy of defeat surrounding him.<br/>Shroud in darkness he lies.<br/>A murmur of soft cries filling the cold darkness of space around him.<br/>His tears became stars circling the dimming sun that was once the brightest star.<br/>Words become black holes sucking him in. They chant and yell his name.<br/>The worthless sun. The screen dims. He goes silent.<br/>Behind the dimmed glow, the great king is silent.<br/>Leaning for a star he can’t reach on his own."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anon 8:27 am: Thank you for the advice, I think I’ll try it out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TGKing 8:28 am: Anytime. I love to help out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a day later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anon 7:06 pm: I expected more from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You expect more from me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anon 7:07pm CAN’T YOU GET IT IN YOUR HEAD? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My head?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TGKing 7:09 pm: I did what I could. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You did your best Tooru. That’s all you could do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fists hit his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no there’s more. I could have said more I could have- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I didn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit Tooru you should have done better.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His hands flew up to the sides of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at the roots of his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More you should have done more. Damnit this is your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across his desk, there was a faint buzz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa-chan!: Hey Tooru are you busy later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T.Oikawa: (read)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa-chan!: …?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T.Oikawa: (read)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa-chan!: I’m coming over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T.Oikawa: Don’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa-chan!: Be there in 10.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked the screen of his phone off. His laptop still shone blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the glow, the great king weeps. A galaxy of defeat surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shroud in darkness he lies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A murmur of soft cries filling the cold darkness of space around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tears became stars circling the dimming sun that was once the brightest star. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words become black holes sucking him in. They chant and yell his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worthless sun. The screen dims. He goes silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the dimmed glow, the great king is silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning for a star he can’t reach on his own. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Faults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are thousands of reasons it should be over. <br/>Thousands of minutes worrying it was his fault. <br/>Being told it was his fault never helped. Even if it wasn’t his fault, the blame always fell on him.</p><p> </p><p>“My fault this time. It’s always my fault.” </p><p> </p><p>His slender body was pressed tightly against the wall, knees digging into his chest. <br/>In the common area of his dorm, the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru?” </p><p>“Hajime...” his broken voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The other made his way towards Tooru in his small dormitory room. He sank against the wall putting his hand on his friend’s thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe Tooru.” </p><p>“C-can’t,” </p><p> </p><p>Hajime rested his head on Tooru’s shoulder, the small gesture was unexpected but comforting. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know it's hard but please trust me. We’ll take it slow.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, he took a long, slow breath as his friend attempted to do the same. <br/>A few minutes. <br/>Silence. <br/>They sat against the wall silently breathing. </p><p>“Hajime I’m s-” </p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for Tooru, please don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>The room felt dark and heavy. <br/>Hajime had gotten up, extending his hand for Tooru, who took his hand and stood. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to leave?” </p><p>“I don’t have to if you want me to stay here.” </p><p> </p><p>Tooru looked at him with tired eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay.” </p><p> </p><p>The world fell away. <br/>All faults vanish like dust. <br/>Two souls glow.<br/>Burning embers in the heat of existence. <br/>For a moment, not even the whole, there were only the two in the universe. <br/>The air between them stood still. <br/>Time had frozen. <br/>A lingering thought of I love you paused in the air as the two stood hand in hand, face to face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey! Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to hear your feedback if you can provide any. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>